Martimen
D. Martimen Salvatore, Conde Portalegre nasceu em Avis, Condado de Lisboa, no Reino de Portugal, e tornou-se Don da família durante uma luta de poder em meados da década de 1430. Salvatore mora numa mansão, numa pequena cidade ao sul de Portugal, na sua cidade natal, em Avis. Junto dos revoltosos mais esclarecidos, Martimen mostra a preocupação com o Homem e o seu destino, luta contra a miséria e alienação e denúncia a ausência de moral, alertando a necessidade de mudança, para uma sociedade solidária que permita a verdadeira realização do Homem. Martimen proporciona ao povo uma análise critica da sociedade, mostrando a realidade, de modo a que o povo possa participar e a tomar posição, lutando assim contra a tirania, opressão, traição, injustiça e todas as formas de perseguição. Martimen já tinha demonstrado algumas habilidades ao satisfazer pedidos para elaboração de papéis normativos/legislativos, como finalizar a Lo'L, ao pertencer a um grupo de pessoas que fizeram os novos estatutos da RCJ, e a constituição portuguesa etc, etc... Viveu uma altura em que os eleitos não faziam nada. Portanto Martimen arregaçou as mangas e apresentou a primeira constituição Portuguesa, que impeliu futuramente a organização de uma comissão para fazer a nova Constituição Portuguesa da qual fez parte. Por fim conseguiu. Conseguiu vencer juntamente com o Povo os opressores de Lisboa, acabando com os abusos de poder deste pequeno condado, e ajudou a instituir novamente a RCJ e a criar uma nova base legislativa para o Reino. O Reino está hoje mais seguro. Mas a missão de Martimen está longe de chegar ao fim... Actualmente, devido ao seu estado de saúde grave, dedica-se enclausurado, junto dos seus verdadeiros e honestos amigo, a trabalhar na Ordem Académica de Portalegre. Cargos: -Membro da Ordem dos Templários. *7/04/1457-Martimen-Arqueiro/Lanceiro! *16/08/1457-Martimen-Portador-Padrão. -Membro da Ordem d'Avis; -Comandante de Avis (OCT) a 25/07/1457; -Capelão (OCT) a 5/08/1457 do Turcupolo de Lisboa; -Ex-Marshal d'Avis; -Ex-Mentor d?Avis; -Ex-Coordenador do grupo Fruticulas de Avis; -Ex-Mercador oficial d'Avis; -Ex-escritor e fundador do I Jornal d'Avis; -Ex-Representante da Guilda de Açougueiros de Avis; -Ex-Presidente da Guilda dos Açougueiros (05/05/1457); -Eleito Prefeito de Avis em 22/06/1457 -Reeleito Prefeito de Avis em 22/o7/1457 -Eleito Prefeito de Avis em 23/02/1458 -Ex-Conde do IX Conselho do Condado de Lisboa; -Ex-Condestável do IX Conselho do Condado de Lisboa; -Ex-Capitão do X Conselho do Condado de Lisboa; -EX-Comissário do Comércio do X Conselho de Lisboa; -Ex-Comissário do Comércio do XI Conselho de Lisboa; -Ex-Intendente das Obras e Minas do XII Conselho de Lisboa; -Professor da Universidade Lisboeta -Ex-Professor da Universidade de Gascogne; -Ex-Professor da Universidade de Poitou; -Membro senior da Ordem d'Avis; -II Pároco de Avis; -27/08/1457-Professor do Seminário Menor de Viana do Castelo (componente-Casamento); -07/01/1458-Appointment of Brother Martimen at the post of Consul of the Great Chamberlain's Office -Nomeado a 15/08/1458 Reitor interino do Seminário Menor de Viana do Castelo -Baptizado a 28/2/1457 Madrinha: Pintarola_cb; Padrinho: Invocado Passei às seguintes disciplinas: -Componente: Baptismo - 15-Julho-1457; -Componente: Casamento - 4-Agosto-1457; -Componente: Ordenação - 31-Agosto-1457; -Componente: Heráldica da Igreja - 12-Novembro-1457. -Componente: Funeral - 22-Maio-1458;